Various types of electronic devices are used for communication and entertainment purposes. These devices include a smartphone, tablet computer, electronic reader, camera, or the like. These devices often include touchscreens, scroll wheels, switches, or other interactive controls. Due to the sensitive nature and high cost of these electronic devices, it is desirable to protect these devices from physical damage.
Many two-piece and three-piece protective enclosures for these types of electronic devices provide cushion and structural layers for electronic device protection. However, many of these enclosures require a user to follow a relatively complicated set of instructions to assemble the multi-piece protective enclosure around the electronic device. These multiple layers can also have multiple steps or assembly for removal, and can be more cumbersome to replace and manage. It is desirable to provide a one-piece protective enclosure that provides easy installation and removal with equal or superior protective benefits as the multi-piece protective solutions.